MogeGoji
|nicknames =DesuGoji |portrayedby =Kenpachiro Satsuma |used =Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah }} The MogeGoji (モゲゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1994 and 1995 Godzilla films, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Name In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, the MogeGoji's name comes from another 's name, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (モゲラ , Mogera), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, the DesuGoji's name comes from another 's name, Destoroyah (デストロイア , Desutoroia), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail The MogeGoji suit features a stocky, triangular build, broad shoulders and heavy legs, the neck of the MogeGoji was wide at the shoulders and featured much less pronounced ribbing. The face of this suit is basically the same as the BatoGoji and RadoGoji suits. However, the eyes of the MogeGoji suit appeared bigger than those of the previous suits, while the white areas of the eyes become more pronounced, thus giving this suit a slightly less menacing expression than its predecessors. The MogeGoji suit was the first suit to be equipped with a mechanical device to move the head in different directions, instead of just up and down. This was also the first suit to employ a ventilation system to cool the suit down to help the actor within. The 1994 MogeGoji suit was employed again for Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. To create the critical mass appearance of Godzilla for this movie, sections of the costume were removed and approximately 200 tiny red, orange and yellow light bulbs were inserted. These areas were then covered with semi-transparent vinyl plates. The suit was also fitted with a mechanism that allowed steam to pour from various parts of Godzilla's body. The eyes were also modified to glow electronically. When enhanced with computer graphics, these changes to the 1994 MogeGoji suit made the image of Godzilla reaching critical mass appear very convincing. Incidentally, Godzilla actor, Kenpachiro Satsuma, reported that the steam generated from the costume was pure carbon monoxide and that it caused him to faint several times during filming. This suit is also called the DesuGoji (デスゴジ ). Gallery Production ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Godzilla and Little G.jpg Okay Godzilla -MogeGoji-... Get Back To The Truck.jpg Godzilla's_collapse.gif|Kenpachiro Satsuma slips on part of the set whilst in the MogeGoji suit Spacegodz 1994.jpg Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Bagan.jpg Godzilla with Akira Ifukube.jpg GVSG - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GVSG - Godzilla at Night.jpg MogeGoji 0.jpg GVSG - Godzilla Attacks Fukuoka Tower.jpg GVSG - Almost On Shore.jpg Godzilla vs spacegodzilla bild 2.jpg GodzillaToho Godzilla270715.jpg Godzilla.jpg NewGFilms-LookingCool2.jpg sggodzilla1.jpg Godzilla in Godzilla vs. GhostGodzilla.jpg Godzilla vs. Destoroyah MogeGoji Behind the Scenes.jpg GVD_-_DeathGodzilla.jpg GVD - Outside Set.jpg DesuGoji.jpg 15.jpg MogeGoji 1.jpg GVD - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg GVD - Godzilla in Red Background.jpg Kenpachiro_Satsuma's_collapse_in_the_DesuGoji_suit.gif|Kenpachiro Satsuma collapses from smoke inhalation during filming GVD - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GVD - Godzilla.jpg GVD - Godzilla's Meltdown Begins.jpg Godzilla pic t600.jpg God356.jpg MGtorch.jpg godzilla-millennium-image-3.jpg Destoroyah 1995.jpg Screenshots Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Gvsg5.png Gsuit94.jpg Godz94profile.jpg Gvsg9.png MogeGoji.jpg MG1face.jpg Gvsg15.png Gvsg18.png GVSG - Spiral Heat Ray 1.png GVSG - Spiral Heat Ray 2.png GVSG - Spiral Heat Ray 4.png Godzilla vs. Destoroyah GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 1.png GvD1.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 2.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 3.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 4.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 5.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 6.png GvD2.png Govsd_stl_3_h.jpg Frozen Godzilla.jpg BurningGodzilla2.jpg Meltdown1.jpg MGstand12.jpg MGroar.jpg GodzillaToho Godzilla270740.jpg Gzilla4.jpg Godzillaheisei-b.jpg GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 8.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 9.png 95Godzilla.jpg GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 10.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 11.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 12.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 14.png GVD - Spiral Heat Ray 15.png GvD10.png GvD11.png Merchandise Covers G-021.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla G-022.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Toys Toy Godzilla Trendmasters 1994 Side.JPG|Godzilla 1994 Trendmasters Toy Toy Godzilla Trendmasters 1994 Front.JPG|Godzilla 1994 Trendmasters Toy Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series - Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series Godzilla 1994 Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Godzilla 1994 Img 633951 21990204 0.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 1994 (2011 Release) Godzilla_Eggs_-_Godzilla_1994.png|Godzilla Eggs Godzilla 1994 NECA Godzilla 1994.jpg|NECA Godzilla 1994 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Burning Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1995 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Meltdown Godzilla.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1995 BandaiUSAG95.jpg|Bandai Creation Wave 01 Burning Godzilla SHMGodzilla1995.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 1995 NECA Burning Godzilla 1995 1.jpg|NECA Burning Godzilla Godzilla 1995 Birth 2.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Adult Godzilla Junior Magazines 290ecdd316.jpg|Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla in the preview cover 2136 3 1 l.jpg|Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Magazine issue #1 Book bc109.jpg|Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Magazine issue #2 Godzilla Magazine Vol. 4.jpg|Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Magazine issue #4 Poll Do you like the MogeGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Do you like the DesuGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Heisei Suits Category:Designs Category:Heisei Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits